PokeTrek- Deep Space Nine
by TheFerengiKing
Summary: Have you wondered how Quark got the three Pokémon he later sold to the visiting Voyager crew? Well, in this story, it will explain it from three days before the visit to an hour after the deal. (Please read the crossover PokeTrek- The Return to understand the story more so). Contains standard Star Trek violence and cursing. Rate and review, or I get Q.
1. Prolouge

PROLOUGE

Have you actually wondered how Quark managed to acquire the Pokémon? In this story, it will explain the event from three days before Voyager arrived, to about an hour after they leave.

I do not own anything, this is a crossover with the crossover PokeTrek-The Return, Voyager, Pokémon, and Deep Space Nine, and PokeTrek-The Return is Voyager/Pokémon crossover. If you're left confused, maybe it's Q trying to mess up your day.


	2. Unusual sellers

CHAPTER ONE: UNUSUAL SELLERS

Quark was looking at his inventory of drinks and products, thinking of ways how to sell the stuff at a high price. He sighed as he looked at everything, "I have to sell something here at a good price. But no one will buy."

He had his own sluggish economy in the bar as fewer people other than Mortor, Garak, O' Brien, and occasionally some new people or seldom visiting people, went to the bar for a drink. His brother, Rom, was already put in as an engineer, but O' Brien gave him a week brake as a congratulation for his work and effort. Was Quark jealous, well of course, but he never wanted to stay on that emotion for too long since it would spoil a good business moment, and as one of those capitalistic acquisition rules state "A Ferengi with no profit is no Ferengi at all".

The captain of the station, Sisko, walked into the bar, to spot Quark looking slightly irritated. He walked over and asked him, "Well Quark, did one of your cousins try to scam you again?"

Quark looked at him and said, "That would make this day worse, no, luckily. What do you want to drink?"

"I'll try green tea."

Quark walked in front of the replicator and out came green tea in a generic cup. Sisko continued, "What's your problem?"

Quark looked at him again, now being irritated, "If it isn't that obvious, I'm having trouble finding any customers other than the usual crowd."

"And why is that?"

The Ferengi sighed, "I don't know if there is a galactic depression or someone decided to ruin me. Now, I'm not broke, but if this keeps up I'll have to sell the bar and", looking at a corner and back, "find some other form of work."

The captain sat there finishing his tea, "I wish you good luck, since I can see you sell your bar, and either Odo or Kira having you kicked out in one or another method."

Quark nodded and turned away, with the captain walking out. He bumped into three people wearing disguising coats and hats entering the bar. Sisko looked at them and he raised his right eyebrow and the man with some noticeable blue hair apologized, "sorry we were only going in to sell something."

Sisko saw he was human and said, "If Quark is in the mood."

The odd group continued their way to the counter and the woman said, "Excuse me but are you in the mood for buying something you might find a value in?"

Quark looked over to see the three figures, "What are selling and what price?"

"These small objects", as she opened a case with three little spheres, half red/half white and a little white button in the middle. Quark looked carefully at them and said, "An interesting bargain, but how much are you asking?"

The woman stood there confused as she didn't know what they used for cash. The man asked, "What do you want for them?"

Quark took the opportunity to try to swindle them, "A strip of latinum should do."

The woman asked, "How much is a strip of latinum worth?"

"Well, latinum is about 100x the amount of gold."

The figures looked surprised, thinking that they are getting a great deal, only Quark is the one getting the balls for an excellent price. The woman went shaking Quarks hand, "It's a deal!"

Quark handed them a strip of latinum and he received the three balls in the case, which they threw in for free. They walked out, with Major Kira walking in looking at the figures that exited. She walked to Quark and asked, "What did you give them?"

Quark smiled and looked at his buy, "I just gave a couple of stupid humans a strip of latinum for this case and these three unusual spheres."

"Make sure they're not explosive and not infectious."

She ordered some kind of Bajoran drink and left the bar five minutes later. Rom entered and greeted Quark, "Well brother, I'm getting promoted from my job to a more formal engineer, and to celebrate I'll be having something different today."

Quark put the case to the side and asked, "What will it be, chocolate cake with a side of lima beans?", being sarcastic.

"No, I was thinking more like that human food, sushi."

Quark looked puzzled, "Sushi? That's the kind of food O' Brien's wife eats", he shook his head as he tried to replicate it. Rom noticed the case and asked, "What in that case brother?"

"One hell of a deal I won't be forgetting."

"You bought that case with…"

"Three unusual spheres, probably some kind of computer system."

"That must've been 40 or 50 latinum bars!"

"More like a strip of latinum."

Rom's eyes widened, "A strip of latinum, you're joking."

"Nope, they were three stupid humans thinking they just got the deal of their life, only I got the last laugh."

"Why don't you press the button and see if it works?"

Quark looked at Rom with a "are you serious expression', "The last time I did that, I almost vaporized someone because the phasor was sabotaged to that fire only on that setting. I'm going to do it in the holodeck, not in the bar."

After about an hour, Quark assembled his brother and nephew, after getting Sisko's approval of course, and entered the holodeck to click on of the ball's buttons. Quark said, "Alright, let's start with this one."

And he pressed the button only for a red beam of light shooting from the ball and out came an unusual green creature with a flower like ring around its neck. Rom was shocked and said, "You were right when you said one hell of a deal brother."

The creature looked at the three of them and just stood there, slightly in shock. Quarks nephew, Nog, scanned it and said baffled, "It has to be some kind of reptile based species, but according to scans it's also a plant based one as well."

Quark looked at it and said, "I think I found my profit after all."

He then turned around and asked, "Now, how do I get it back into the little ball?"

The creature walked up and tapped the ball with her nose and she went back in with a beam of red light. Rom said, "That explains how to get it back. Not what about the other two Quark?"

Quark took out another one and it popped out a large bird screaming, "PIDDGGGGEEEEEEE!"

All they could do was cover their ears. Then Quark said, "What in Mint's name is that thing?"

The bird turned around and dived into Quark, only he jumped out of the way. Then the bird turned around and charged at Rom, who, however, was hit and thrown across the room. Quark was stunned as the bird hit him and threw him across the room. The bird charged now at Nog, only he pulled out his phasor and shot it directly at the bird, knocking it unconscious.

He went ot get his father up, then his uncle, and ask them, "What was the meaning of all that?"

Quark shaking the dust and a feather off his clothes put the bird into the ball and answered, "I don't know, but those people, are some unusual sellers." And they walked out of the holodeck, going straight to sickbay for a check over.


	3. Taming the dragon

CHAPTER TWO: TAMING THE DRAGON

The after the visit to sickbay, Quark tried to get Sisko's approval on opening the third sphere, unfortunately it failed seeing as the "bird" caused Rom and him to get injuries. It took the rest of that day, but he did eventually get the approval.

Sisko still didn't get a good feeling on this and asked for Odo and Kira to be there, and Garak volunteered to see what it was. Everyone, except for Quark, had a phasor in hand waiting to see what would be the next creature that comes out.

Quark started to explain, "I don't want you shooting it as soon as it comes out, the first one didn't attack us, so there is a small chance that this one won't."

Kira shot back, "You said small chance…"

Odo continued, "That phrase coming from you means a definite chance with your current history."

The captain said, "I'm not going to tolerate some creature that basically attacks the first thing in person in sight."

Quark looked at the captain, "I said there is a chance it would do that; besides, I can't just get rid of them. I paid for them, now I'm going to sell to gain some kind of profit."

"That means you keeping them", now stressing the next few words, "away from everyone else."

"At least let me open the next sphere and see what's in it."

Kira looked at him skeptically, "That's asking a lot from you."

Quark then threw up the ball and a red beam exited with a five and half foot dragon-like creature coming out roaring, "CHARRRIZAARRRD".

Sisko, Kira, and Garak looked at it in shock only for Odo to break the silence, "What in the Dominion is that?"

Quark answered, "I don't know if it came from the Dominion to be honest."

The dragon looked ta everyone and thought they were going to shoot it since they were holding what it thought was guns. He shot a fireball towards Kira and Sisko ordered, "STUN IT!"

The dragon flew high and made a flamethrower onto the group and people were running around screaming as they saw the inferno monstrosity burning down the station. Garak fired at it, only grazing it on the wing, and a fireball was fired right in his direction. Luckily he turned around; however, Garak was caught on fire on the back. The fire crept upwards burning up his clothes while he was screaming in pain to sickbay, "PUT IT OUT, PUT IT OUT!"

Nog pulled out the phasor and fired at the dragon, yet it dodged the phasor and used it's tail to swack Nog. Sisko tried stunning it as well, only he also missed and the dragon shot a fireball at him knocking him against the station wall. Odo got back up and put the gun to Maximum stun and actually hit the dragon, knocking it stone cold, but not dead.

Doctor Bashir and Dax came out and helped the injured stations members, while Quark put away the dragon into the ball. Sisko marched up to quark and grabbed his shirt saying, "I don't want to see any of those things in this station! Either keep them to yourself and sell them off at first offer, or I'll take them and throw them out of the airlock myself!", and the captain let go of the Ferengi and walked off to his ready room.

The next day, Quark had to use his storage room as a small area where he can set up food for the creatures, well the bird and dragon, and not get injured in the process. This worked except in the evening when Rom decided to bring out the bird, thinking it was the green creature, he got nicely attacked.

Rom walked into the storage room with the green creature's food, "Alright, feeding time once again, for the green reptile", and he pulled out the ball and what came was, "Oops, wrong one."

The bird started screaming and blew away Rom where he was flying across the Bar and into the opposite of it. Nog and Quark ran in to see the commotion and Nog took out his phasor, once more, and shot the bird unconscious. Quark put away the bird, his nephew told him, "Maybe you should start auctioning them since there causing more trouble than any good uncle?"

Quark nodded, but said, "I agree with what you're saying Nog, but, I hear some profit coming along in that subspace wind, and I'm not going to ignore it. I'm going to keep these three creatures until I sell them or they go to the point of unmanageable. At that point, I might as well give it to O' Brien or Dax."

"Uncle, you heard what captain Sisko said, you can't keep them for long."

Quark nodded with discontent, "And that's what makes the feeling I'm going to sell them tomorrow even more so."

He walked over to the entrance, grabbing a broom, "I'll clean up the mess and get those balls marked down with what's inside them so I don't have it where one of us gets hit again."

And Quark did all those things and once the next day comes over, his feeling becomes correct.


	4. Voyager comes for a visit

CHAPTER THREE: VOYAGER CAME FOR A VISIT

Quark was tired of having to care for the damn creatures and tried advertising them. It failed and he was starting to think of giving them to O' Brien. At his bar he stood there thinking about how to sell them, his brother came up and said, "Why don't you rest for a bit brother? I'm going on break for a bit."

The Ferengi looked at his brother and said, "Well, if you want Rom, you can handle the bar and I'll go organize and clean up the mess from yesterday, as it didn't get fully cleaned out."

Rom nodded and Quark went into his storage room and began cleaning. About an hour later Rom popped a question, "Quark, do we have any kind of beverage of black coffee?"

Quark thought and replied, "It should be next to the Cardassian drinks to the left!", and he finished up his cleaning. He heard different voices and an odd squeaky voice go, "Pikachu!"

He walked out to see captain Janeway and some kid with black hair wearing a red hat with a yellow rodent on his shoulder, and on his side some kind of amphibious humanoid creature. He looked at the Pikachu seeing if he could swindle it, then asked the kid, "Well, well, well, what an unusual creature there; is he up for sale?", as he pointed at the Pikachu. The kid responded, "No he isn't."

Quark grew displeased with the result, but pressed on by pointing at the humanoid and asking, "How about him, 200 latinum bars, eh?"

The kid then said, "He isn't for sale either", and Quark knew he wouldn't be selling them off. He then said, "Tough bargainer, fine, in that case since you aren't interested in selling, how about buying?"

The captain asked, "What do you have, a functioning slipstream?"

Quark snickered and said, "I would be selling that for over 50000 latinum bars if I must, but no. That symbol there", as he pointed toward the kid's hat, "I have some spheres that look like that."

The kid asked, "Wait, you actually have Pokéballs for sale?"

Quark knew he got what he wanted as he could finally sell them off, "So that's what they're called, but yes, I recently acquired them after some unusual group people sold them to me for one strip worth."

Janeway looked surprised from the worth, "Pretty interesting deal."

"You mean a pretty damn good deal, I couldn't find any other deal like it, and I got three of them with strange creatures inside which made it the best deal so far. However, Odo and Sisko told me to keep them stored, but also keep them well maintenance."

"Would it be possible for us to have them?"

"If you got the monetary cash, then yes it would be possible", then he walked into the storage room and grabbed the suitcase with the three balls and brought them to the counter. He explained to them, "This one contains a bird, this one contains a dragon, and this one contains a, something."

Janeway asked, "Could we use the holodeck and see what they are?"

Quark thought about it and then replied, "Well, I suppose I could show you what I have, if you bring your commander and other, odd, guests along."

The kid then shot Quark a look and said, "So you can try to buy off there Pokémon?", along with the little rodent going, "Pika Pikachu!"

Quark thought in his head, 'I've had better threats from my own nephew than this rat.'

Once the entire group was assembled, Quark tossed out the Pokéball with the bird and when the bird came out, it screeched, "PIIIIIDDDDGGGEEE!"

Quark was officially scared muttering, "I don't think it recuperated from last time."

The commander, Chakotay, asked, "What the hell happened last time?"

Quark began to explain briefly, "It went flying around attacking Me and Rom, and also Nog, but he got lucky as he shot it down."

Then the bird landed in front of them and began to hug the kid, only to say, "I think is my Pidgeot."

The bird nodded and said, "Pidge!"

The captain turned to Quark and accused, "You Stole his Pokémon?"

Quark tried to prove innocence, "I did not steal them, nor even knew they were his. All I know is that three people came up and sold it to me. I'll show you the next two, but if they are his, and they want to be with him badly, pay up at 600 bars."

He saw the frowns appear on the captain, the kid, his Pikachu, and his humanoid friend. The next one popped out showing the dragon, only Chakotay said, "Not a Charizard."

'So that's what the creature is called, oh well', The Charizard looked at Ash and when he asked it if it was his, it nodded and Ash Spun his head to Quark with a "kill" look. Still not, oddly, intimidated, Quark threw the last ball revealing the green reptilian creature with the flower around her neck. It charged at Ash, knocked him over, and hugged him, only for Quark to ruin the moment with his Ferengi greed, "600 bars."

Janeway answered, "I'll contact Sisko on this."

On a coincidental note, Sisko appeared yelling at Quark, "Quark, what did I say about letting them out?!"

Janeway explained, "Come down captain, we are trying to arrange a trade to get Ash here his Pokémon friends back."

This luckily diverted the argument to the captain leaving Quark out of the mess. Except his ears heard the part, "You got some 'interesting' friends as this one nearly set the whole starbase on fire!"

The embarrassing part reoccurred as Sisko explained, "Your friend nearly set the Deep Space Nine on fire. Luckily, He only caused Garak to suffer 1st degree burns, mainly I blame that on the flammable cloth he wore."

The Ferengi mumbled to himself, so no one would hear him, "Personally it should've been Odo to be set on fire."

Unfortunately, the humanoid heard his whisper and side swiped him, knocking Quark onto his back, thinking, 'I hate this guy.'

Once he got up, he heard Sisko say, "I doing it because of that they were yours, and I don't want to have the dragon burning the place down again."

Quark then whispered, "Still…", only to be interrupted by the amphibious stare, yet continuing, "I would like the payment right now, however, just as a precaution to make sure I don't get swindled."

Sisko transmitted the cash to Quark's account and gave Ash the Pokéballs. As they all exited, Quark went to his bar and checked on his cash. He looked at it and said, "At least the captain didn't scam me."

Only for the captain to knock on the countertop getting Quark's attention, "The next time some strangers come in here and show you those little Pokéballs, get me. Because I don't want to see another one of those damn animals in this station, unless it is owned legitimately with the owner right there."

He left and Quark stood there thinking of a made up acquisition, "Acquisition rule #287: When you anger Captain Sisko, sell quickly", and he went back to the usual bartending.

* * *

 **Despite being a short chapter, I wanted to give some people the view of how Quark actually got the Pokémon so they won't be left making up stories about it. R &R, or I get Q.**


End file.
